How's It Gonna Be
by Jayden Darkholme
Summary: AU PostOotP Harry Potter and his friends start a band in their seventh year... Soon their music shoots them to the top of the Wizarding Charts, and Harry is famous for something other than his scar... rr
1. How's It Gonna Be

)(Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of J.K. Rowling's work or any songs written by the band "Third Eye Blind". Thank you.)

( )(A/N: The Jay man is back and is pulling out the stops, in addition to HP and the Sword I am now starting this gem, updates soon on both stories sorry for those of you who've been waiting for a new chapter of HP and the Sword but my life has been complicated lately. Thanks.)(  
  
How's It Gonna Be  
By: Jayden Darkholme  
  
Harry woke up in a cold sweat, his breathing was ragged and his chest was heaving. He had another nightmare, ever since Sirius died he had been dreaming of that night in the Department of Mysteries. He dreamt of Sirius falling into the nothingness of the ghost world, he felt the sting of Voldemort's harsh laugh. Harry went to the end of his bed and rumaged around in his trunk, his seventeenth birthday had been two days ago, and his life had been better for it. The night he turned seventeen he left the Dursleys and travelled to London on the Knight Bus, when he arrived he headed for the Leaky Cauldron and rented a room -- the same as he had done in his third year -- and had owled the Weasleys as to when he would be expected to come. Mrs. Weasley still hadn't replied but he expected Hedwig to come in the morning. Harry found the quill and parchment and began to scribble in the dim candlelight of the room. Harry had found writing to be an effective outlet, especially songwriting, Ginny had told him a year before that he should send some of his songs to the wizarding wireless; but, Harry still had self-esteem issues, especially about his music. After he had finished writing he laid down and tried to sleep, but all he accomplished was tossing and turning until dawn trying to get comfortable. But, during the course of the night he had thought of a great idea, a band. He would start a band, all he needed was a few more people and some instruments. As he climbed wearily out of bed he set his mind to one thing, finding a shop that would sell the things he needed to begin.

Harry made his way down the fairly crowded alleyway, the smell of simmering herbs and various other things assaulted him as he passed the potion shop. The ear-splitting shreik of the infantile Mandrakes outside the Apothecary made him cover his ears and walk a little faster to get away. Finally near the end of the alley Harry spotted an old, weather-beaten sign. The chipping white paint spelled out Satyr's Pipe on the slowly decomposing board above the door, but the thing that caught Harry's eye was an old electric guitar in the window. It was green and had a small tag stuck in between the strings that stated "One previous owner, mint condition!" Harry opened the door and strode into the dimly lit area of the store. "Hello?" he called, looking around, he saw many types of instruments and accessories for them. Bagpipes hung behind the counter and a shelf filled with small and medium-sized boxes was to the left of them. A clatter in the back room cause Harry to grab his wand from his pocket and level it towards the opening behind the counter. A small man with old, ratty purple robes ambled into view, he was carrying several boxes perched precariously on top of one another. "Excuse me." said Harry, placeing his wand back in his pocket. The tiny man started and dropped his boxes. 

"Oh, dear." he stated and bent slowly to pick them up.

"I'm very sorry, sir." said Harry as he rushed over to aid who he gathered to be the owner.

"It's quiet all right young man," he said, "just my nerves, usually don't have any company." he laughed.

"I noticed," said Harry looking around the dusty store. He heard the old man stutter and turned a bit, "Why, you're him. Aren't you? You're Harry Potter!" he said. Harry still wasn't used to this, even after seven years of being the biggest celebrity in the wizarding world he still wasn't used to being recognised as "THE" Harry Potter. Harry nodded his head slightly and the old man let out a girlish squeal,

"Mr. Potter my name is Satyr and I have been a big fan of yours since you defeated You-Know-Who the first time, is it really true that he is back?" Harry nodded again, "I'm afraid so. Mr. Satyr."

"Please, Mr. Potter, just Satyr." Satyr walked from behind the counter and a pair of goat's legs came into view, he was really a satyr, half-man, half- goat. "What can I help you with today, Mr. Potter?" He said placing a hand on a small table by the counter.

"I'm interested in enchanted instuments, preferrably a muggle electric guitar and bass and a drum set." Satyr's ears perked up and his eyes widened. "Mr. Potter, are you starting a band?" he said rubbing his palms together.

"I'm thinking about it." said Harry.

"You've come to the right place my lad, let me show you the quality instruments I have in the back room." Satyr started walking towards the back guiding Harry with a hand on his shoulder. "Acctually, " said Harry, "I'm very interested in the guitar in the window..." Satyr turned to regard Harry. "Are you sure you can handle that guitar?" he said.

"What's there to handle, it's a guitar." stated Harry. Satyr laughed and almost began to cry he was laughing so hard. "W-why are you laughing?" Harry asked, puzzled. "Sonny, that guitar is enchanted." said Satyr, his chest heaving from the laughing fit.

"And?" said Harry bluntly.

Satyr looked up at him and made a sour face. "Alright then, lad. If you think you can handle it go try to play something on it." Harry's eyes grew wide. "B-but I-"

"Come on, lad, go for it." said Satyr. Harry walked to the window and gripped the neck of the guitar. He could almost feel the music inside it, warming the strings and the instrument itself. "Do get on with it, boy-o, I hain't got all day." Harry picked up the guitar, it just felt right in his grasp, like it was meant for him, the dusky light of the shop glinted off of the emerald body of the instrument as Harry trew the strap over his shoulder and hooked the loop to the base of the guitar. "What do I do now?" Harry asked.

"Think of a song," said Satyr, "any song." Harry thought of one of his songs and all of a sudden his fingers began to work by themselves along the fretboard, his left hand was strumming and picking on the strings, when he cleared the song from his mind his hands stopped. "Bloody hell!" exclaimed Harry. He looked over at Satyr. "So, it says it's had one previous owner. Who was that?" Satyr gave him a grave look. "It was your father's, lad." Harry's eyes went wide and he looked down at the instrument, "M-my father?"

Ron Weasley was just waking up when he noticed his best friend's owl perched on his chest, her sharp, yellow eyes peering into his bleary blue eyes. "BLOODY HELL!" he exclaimed and Hedwig flapped and hovered over his chest before perching again. Ron noticed the letter and grumbled as he untied it from the bird's leg. "Damn owl, always sneaking up on me." She nipped his finger and flew over to sit on his dresser. Ron unfolded the letter and began to read his friend's scratchy handwriting.  
  
_Dear Ron,  
  
Oi, I've had a bloody brilliant idea mate! Get on the Knight Bus and meet me at the Leaky Cauldron as soon as possible, I've invited a few friends.  
  
Harry_  
  
'What in the bloody hell was that?' Ron wondered to himself as he went downstairs to get himself and Hedwig something to eat. 

  
Harry was sitting in a corner of the pub, waiting for his friends to arrive so he could take them upstairs and show them the brilliant idea that Satyr had helped him with. He had been studying the books Satyr gave him to expand his knowledge of music and had finished up to the 1960's, the beginnings of modern rock music. He had also expanded his song base, too. Now he could play anything from classical to death metal. He was still lost in thought when Ron sat down next to him and ordered a butterbeer. "

So, what's this brilliant idea you've come up with then?" he asked.

"You'll see." replied Harry. "Wait for the others to get here."

"Others?!" Ron exclaimed. Just then the door opened and Neveille Longbottom and Seamus Finniagan walked into the dimly lit pub. Harry waved to them and they headed over, Tom, the innkeeper took their orders and Harry leaned over the table conspiritively and the others followed suit.

"You guys want to be famous?" Harry asked with a smirk.

)(Sorry if the indintationsa were weird, first time I've posted in a long time, should be better next time 'round. Reveiw now, if you please, this message will self-destruct in five seconds.)(


	2. My Band

)(Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of J.K. Rowling's work or any songs written by the band "Third Eye Blind". Thank you.)( )(A/N: A bit of writer's block, but please, bear with me. If anyone has any ideas, flames, comments, suggestions, please email me. Seamus and Neville may act a bit out of character, but it's been two years since OotP so Neville has a little more confidence in himself. But not much.)(  
  
How's It Gonna Be  
Chapter II: My Band  
By: Jayden Darkholme  
  
"You want to what?!" Ron exclaimed looking increduously at Harry. Harry had just told them his plan and Seamus had taken it the best out of all of them, he had spit his butterbeer out and poor Neville was right in it's path. Ron had turned bright red, the tips of his ears looked like matchsticks and Neville just kind of went pale and muttered under his breath, not noticing that Seamus had ejected butterbeer onto the side of his head. "Harry," Ron started, "You don't know how to play any instruments, and neither do any of us. Think about it mate, with qudditch and the D.A. we don't have time for this." "Ron, trust me, it's handled." Harry pulled a canvas sack from below the table and handed each of them a book. Neville got Bass Guitar: For Those Who Can't Do Much by: Rohan Weird of the Weird Sisters. Seamus ended up with Drums for Drum-heads by: Piers Voltich and Ron got landed with Rhythm Guitar for the Tone Deaf by: Glenn Edgewood of Voodoo. "These are you're study materials, if you want to back out, now's the time to do it." Harry stated nonchalantly. Neville looked a little nervous, Seamus glared at Harry, "I am not a 'Drum head', Potter!" And Ron just kind of smiled, it was the kind of smile Harry saw out of the corner of his eye when Ron watched Hermione in class. Harry snapped his fingers in front of Ron's face and broke him out of the trance. "So, when do we start?" asked Neville. Turning the pages in the book slowly. "Tomorrow, I've paid for some rooms so study up and tomorrow I'll take you to our new friend and benifactor's shop." Harry bid them good night and went upstairs to practice. Ron went to his room and began to study the book Harry had given him, rhythm guitar, wasn't that sort of like back-up guitar. Was he just Harry's side-kick after all? He flipped through the book and set it on the nightstand next to the bed. Tomorrow was going to be interesting, who was this 'benefactor' Harry said they were going to see? Ron drifted off to sleep and dreamt of Hermione in his old Chudley Cannons tee-shirt and mass quantitys of chocolate.  
  
"Alrigh' lads! Look alive now!" Satyr bellowed, Harry looked at his band mates. They had been together since they were eleven and were now closer than they had ever been. Neville was picking up on the bass as well as he had picked up herbology, Seamus was becomeing quite the drummer and Ron was an amazing guitar player, after a week of practicing every chance they got at Satyr's shop, under the tutelage of the old half-goat himself. Harry couldn't believe the change Satyr went through from sweet, old shop- keeper to hard nosed task-master. "Longbottom, tune your D string it's a little flat, and Seamus tighten the screws up on your snare." Harry was eager to get to school, he hadn't told anyone about this and swore the others to secrecy until the first show. Harry had already made plans to keep the instruments in the Room of Requirement until they were needed, no one but his band mates would be able to get to them. Harry looked down at his father's guitar in his hands, he had been practicing everyday this week and every spare moment of the night. He wondered why his father's guitar had not been given to him along with his parents other things when he turned sixteen. The day he turned sixteen Dumbledore had sent Hagrid to take Harry to his parent's other vault in Gringott's, their personal vault. It was filled with their most prized possesions and everything that could be saved from the ruins of their house. There were photos of them, Harry's old baby clothes, dress robes, jewlery -- including their wedding rings -- and Harry had found a leather jacket in an old trunk and a picture of his father and Sirius on motorcycles, Harry assumed this was the flying motorcycle Sirius used to talk about. Harry still had that picture hanging inside the lid of his trunk, as an homage to his departed father and god father. "Alrigh' lads. Give me one more song and you can go, I know you boys still need to pack for the train tomorrow."  
  
This brought Harry out of his reverie, he had forgotten they had to catch the Hogwarts Express tomorrow. Ron had got a letter from his mum last night informing him that Mr. Weasley had gotten a car from the Ministry to pick them up. Now that Ron's father was the Minister of Magic it was easy for the Order to get information on Voldemort's comings and goings. Mr. Weasley had gotten the position because of his part in the Battle of Scotland, where Voldemort was trying to erect a fortress to strike England from. The Order had gone to stop him and many good witches and wizards lost their lives. Ron's older brother Charlie had been among them, along with Firenze the centaur. The centaurs and giants had decided to side with the Order, along with the leprechans and the veela. But, the Dark Lord's ranks swelled. The dementors and vampires were only the beginning, the goblins had rebelled and sided with the dark lord and he had found a way to bring dragons under his control. That was how Charlie died, there was an aerial battle above the fortress and a Horntail had smashed his Short-snout through a stone wall, killing the dragon and the rider on impact. Harry was shaken out of his thoughts by Satyr's voice. "Come on then, Potter! If your going to be the leader of this rag-tag group of individuals you'd better pay attention."  
  
"Yes, sir." acknowledged Harry. He began to pick the intro to the song, the guitar amplifying itself magically, and stepped up to the mic.  
  
After practice the band went to the Leaky Cauldron and ordered a few butter beers, Tom came back with their orders and turned to Harry, "Mr. Potter is it true?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Is what true, Tom?" asked Harry.  
  
"That yer starting a band." Tom elaborated, Harry nodded and Tom grinned, "So, when can I schedule you to play here?" Tom asked jokingly. Harry sniggared, "Well we aren't quiet ready for that yet, Tom, but you'll be the first to know when we start our world tour." Harry joked. Ron laughed a little and Neville looked pastey. "World tour! No one told me about any world tour!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, shut it, will yeh Nev. Harry joking. Right Harry?" Seamus asked. Harry just kept grinning.  
  
"So," said Tom, "what do you lads call yourselves?" Harry looked at Ron, who looked at Seamus, who looked at Neville, who was as pastey-looking as ever. "You mean you dunnae hav' a name?" asked Tom. "How do you expect have fans if yeh dun hav' a name?"  
"How 'bout the Firebolts?" asked Neville, "Nah, we can't use that, it'd be copyright infringement." said Seamus, "How about the Wailing Banshees?"  
Ron gave him a weird look, "Aren't Banshees girls? I say we should be the Cannons" Ron smirked. Harry looked around the table, the dim light of the pub glinting off of his glasses. "I say we should call ourselves The Order."  
  
)(Cliff Hanger? Not really. Some people have asked me if I have given up on the Sword of Kuan Ti. I haven't given up, I've just had a lot of stuff to handle and my life has been really weird lately. Expect more chapters to be out soon. Within the next month. Short chapter this time, but I was mostly explaining whats been going on in Harry's world. Poor pastey Neville, I might give him a girlfriend soon. I feel sorry for the little bugger. Expect dark dreams, lust and maybe even some Ron/Hermione in the next few chapters. I just had a great idea for a final chapter, but I won't ruin it for you. Just know, the final chapter of this story and the Sword are written. Chapter title is taken from D-12 and Eminem. Peace. Jay)( 


	3. Crystal Clear

)(Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of J.K. Rowling's work or any songs written by the band "Third Eye Blind", or any other songs/names/characters used in this fictional work. Thank you.)( )(A/N: The indentions and spacing of this story are off because I am too lazy to use anything other than Microsoft Word, and Microsoft Word doesn't format when you transfer it i guess. ::Shrugs:: What can I do? I had an eye appointment today, I have to get glasses! One step closer to "being" Harry. lol. J/K If you would like a soundtrack to this story please check the bottom of the page.)( How's It Gonna Be  
  
Chapter III: Crystal Clear  
  
By: Jayden Darkholme  
  
Harry strode into his room and grabbed a handful of floo powder from the vase on the mantle and threw it into the fireplace, the flames flicked emerald green and he called out, "Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." A few seconds later he saw his ancient professor's head glowing around the embers. "Oh! Hello, Harry! My you've grown this summer, lad!" Harry smiled at his mentor. "Professor, I was wondering something." Albus' grin died some "Now, Harry, you know I cannot help you with your assignments. I-" "No, Professor," Harry cut him off, "it's nothing like that. I was wondering if you would let my band play during the opening ceremony, maybe before the feast?" Albus beamed at him. "Why, of course, Harry! I'd be happy to arrange-" Albus stopped and thought for a second. "Now, this isn't one of those hippty-hop bands Muggles listen to nowadays is it?" "No, Professor," said Harry, "Strictly rock and roll. I would appreciate you not informing any of the students until the feast, though." "Of course, I'll arrange to have your band and your things transported to the castle before the train gets here so you can set up. Talk to Tom in the morning." Harry nodded and grinned. "Thank you, Professor." Dumbledore's expression changed to one of a concerned parent. "How are you, Harry?" he asked. "I'm fine, professor, really. I'll see you tomorrow." Harry turned away from the fire and got into bed. He would pack his things in the morning after he talked to Tom.  
  
Harry looked out the curtain on the Great Hall of Hogwarts, this was it. He had been waiting for this for a month, Dumbledore had agreed to let his band play the Beginning of the Year Feast, and now after twenty minutes of set up and preperation they were ready. Harry watched the soaking wet students enter, looking disgruntled at the extra wait after being on the train all day. He saw Hermione sit down next to Ginny and Luna, no one knew about them. She was probably asking Ginny what happend to Ron, Ginny would just shrug and say he had gone to London to stay with friends for a month. Harry found himself staring at Ginny, she had changed a lot over the summer, he hadn't really noticed her until the end of last year. He smiled at the way the light reflected off of her blazing red hair, streaking it with bronze and gold. "Harry!" he turned and saw ron and his band mates, Seamus was twirling a drumstick and Neville was strapping on his canary yellow bass. "Alright, mates." Harry started, "this is it, the moment we've practiced for, the moment we've waited for. So let's go out there and show them we are more than magicians, we're musicians." Seamus grinned, and took his place behind the drums. A black hippogriff on a purple background carrying the words "The Order" in it's razor sharp beak was emblazoned on the head of the bass drum. Seamus was wearing a black muggle tee shirt sporting a band called 'The Clash' on the front and jeans, Ron wore an orange Chudley Cannons shirt and his uniform slacks, Neville had borrowed a shirt from Seamus that was a button up with the sleeves ripped off and Harry had used a spell to spike up his hair, he wore a red jersey with the words "Griffindor House Team" in gold. Harry strapped on the guitar and looked over at Dumbledore. "We're ready, Professor."  
  
"And I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students." Harry listened to Dumbledore wind down his usual speech. This was it, now or never. He felt as if he was going to vomit. "And without further ado, I would like to present you with a special treat, a young man I admire for his bravery and a very talented group all together. Ladies and Gentlemen I give you, Harry Potter and The Order." A series of things happened in a short amount of time, the curtain dropped, the teachers cleared away the head table on the dias and many whispers and laughs began to grow louder and louder in Harry's ears. He stepped up to the microphone he had brought from Satyr's, knowing he could have just cast a sonorus charm, but liked things the muggle way. He looked down at Ginny and Hermione, Ginny sat with her mouth gaping and Hermione had a frozen look of amazment on her face. Harry grinned, still feeling as if he would vomit. "This one is called 'Crystal Baller' and I'd like to thank Madame Trelawney and a special person, who will remain nameless, for the inspiration." He looked down and began the slow lead in on his guitar. He looked up and several people had already come closer to the stage, he looked at Ginny and took a deep breath. I close my eyes and I see a freak  
  
I think it's me and I'm afraid to speak  
  
I keep on going from week to weakness way out in a line.  
  
I dream of lives we could have had before  
  
But the heat is broke down open doorways.  
  
Friends of yours will tell me more what happens in your mind. Harry had closed his eyes, feeling the rhythm of the guitar flow through his body. Seamus had started in with the drums and the beat of the song changed from slow ballad into a driving tune. He thought of the insiration for this song, watching Ginny out of the corner of his eye last year while doing his divination homework and predicting his untimely demise at the paws of rabid otters. He smiled. Can we try and take the high road  
  
Though we don't know where it ends  
  
I want to be your Crystal Baller  
  
I want to show you how it ends Harry ventured to open his eyes, there were many people in front of the stage, bouncing and swaying with the music. He turned his gaze to Malfoy and his motley Slytherin posse, they weren't the only ones at the table, but they had been one of the few groups to remain sitting. Macramé queens in the afternoon  
  
And I'm in tune or did I speak too soon  
  
Punch drunk on somebody's joke  
  
What happened to the time  
  
A footnote in your dance of days  
  
In my mind that record still plays  
  
Still wonder what the fuck it says, hoping there is time There were a few gasps from the professors when Harry had said the dreaded "F-word", but he just continued, he would deal with the critics later. Can we try and take the high road  
  
Though we don't know where it ends  
  
I want to be your Crystal Baller  
  
I can show you how it ends Harry heard Ron and Neville's voices behind his own, but now he was focused. He gained that clarity only when playing his music, he could feel every note, every sound, every movement. Can we talk about tomorrow  
  
And the promise that it brings  
  
I want to be your Crystal Baller  
  
I want to show everything I like the way it was before  
  
I like the way it was before In the moment you were screaming at me I must have been somebody else  
  
And the patrons of the pub keep singing He looked down, now Draco and his band of Slytherins were the only ones not danceing or jumping up and down. Hermione had her eyes locked on Ron's, Harry searched the crowd and found a pair of big brown eyes on his. Harry smiled at her and then looked back into the crowd. Macramé queens in the afternoon  
  
And I'm in tune or did I speak too soon  
  
Punch drunk on somebody's joke  
  
what happened to the time I dream of lives we could have had before  
  
where the heat is broke down open doorways  
  
Like waiting for a trick to score, It seems that way some times  
  
I wonder where were all going, I'm homesick for your primal knowing  
  
I wonder why the wind keeps blowing you through my mind This was it, aside from Quidditch he knew he was born to play, to perform, he loved the attention. Not because he was the "fameous" Harry Potter, but because he was good at what he was doing. He loved this feeling. Try and take the high road  
  
Remember we were friends  
  
I want to be your Crystal Baller  
  
I want to be your diamond ring The one I never gave you and the promise that it brings  
  
Let me be your Crystal Baller  
  
I will show you everything.  
  
I'll be your Crystal Baller Harry looked down at Ginny, he heard the thunderous applause and felt his band mates slapping him on the back, but his eyes were locked on hers. She smiled and he smiled back, but, unknown to them a brother watched the display with disgust. )(A/N)( So, The Order has had their first gig, and Ron gets slightly ticked, tune in next time to see the reactions Jay)(  
  
)(Soundtrack:)(  
  
Third Eye Blind -  
Narcolepsy  
Losing A Whole Year  
How's It Gonna Be  
Graduation  
Background  
Jumper  
Blinded  
Crystal Baller Hanson -  
Penny and Me  
If Only  
This Time Around Lifehouse -  
Hanging By A Moment The Calling -  
Our Lives  
Unstoppable  
Wherever You Will Go Matchbox Twenty -  
If You're Gone  
Disease  
Unwell  
Time After Time (cover) New Found Glory -  
Head On Collision  
My Friends Over You  
Everything I Do, I Do It For You (cover) )(A/N: If You want more email me, or if you have suggestions I'll be happy to hear them.)( 


End file.
